As a therapeutical treatment applying voltage to a human body, there has been well known the one using electric field, in which voltage is applied to a main electrode and a further electrode so as to treat the human body in the electric field formed between both of the electrodes. This therapeutical treatment is based on the well-known principle that the human body electrically charged in the electric field of high voltage is caused to have a certain change in the internal organs or systems and a remarkable change in the ions contained in the blood to thereby increase calcium ions and to decrease magnesium phosphorous in the blood.
It is also well known that an unhealthy body is deficient in the amount of calcium ions and has a surplus of magnesium and phosphorous.
Accordingly, the therapeutical treatment as mentioned above is intended to give a favorable effect to the unhealthy body by electrically charging the body in the electric field of high voltage and to cure a variety of sicknesses by refreshing the cells of the body.
However, the treatment using high voltage requires special knowledge and technique as to electrical insulation and can be performed only in a big hospital or institute where persons skilled in the field and the equipment necessary for the treatment are ready. There has not been developed such apparatus as enables a person to receive the treatment in their home, but as the effectiveness attained by the treatment becomes better known to the public, the demand for an apparatus which can be easily used has been increased.